


Consequences

by borgmama1of5



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Season 9
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:23:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/borgmama1of5/pseuds/borgmama1of5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezekiel comes back out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

Dean felt the sick twist in his gut before he even consciously recognized the twitch in Sam’s posture. The ever-so-slight straightening of the shoulders, expansion of the chest…as if Sam’s ginormous body was suddenly too small. 

He waited for the angel to announce himself. It didn’t feel any better knowing what was happening. 

Ezekeil was surprisingly perceptive…well, for an angel. 

“I am sorry that my presence discomforts you. I only wanted to warn you about the dangers your course of action may encounter, given that I am more familiar with the current factions among my earth-bound brothers and am able to discern the most likely alliances...” 

The words weren’t dissimilar to what Sam would say, why use five when fifteen would do…but the rhythm of the speech was wrong—stilted, as if Ezekiel was testing each word before he spoke it. 

“…before Castiel?” 

Dean had tuned out of the conversation, focused on searching for Sam in the somber face staring at him. The lack of furrows on the forehead, the inhumanly calm face...the hypnotically glowing blue eyes that unintentionally sliced his heart to shreds as they looked at him. 

What had he done to his brother? 

“Where is he?” 

The tilt of Ezekiel’s head signaled his confusion. 

“Sam. When you’re here, where is he?” 

“He is…unaware.” 

“I thought Sam had to be unconscious before you can come out to play.” 

“He did, in the beginning. In the fight with the demons, I could not manifest until Sam had lost consciousness already. However, as I am healing…as we are healing…I merely nudge his mind to sleep in order to communicate with you.” 

“I want you to stop.” 

“It is totally harmless.” 

“Yeah, to you, but that’s my brother’s mind you’re messing with. He starts having too many of these little blackouts and who knows how that’s going to affect him!” 

“I assure you, I am being very discreet, and I always reset his memory to match what he finds when he returns to awareness.” 

“And that’s gotta stop! You don’t get to keep erasing the tracks in Sam’s mind over and over! He’s gonna know something’s messing with his brain! Just stop! Go to sleep in there,” Dean gestured at the stiffly-held body, “fix him, and get out!” 

“I am ‘fixing him,’ Dean, but it is not that easy. Your brother’s body was on the verge of ceasing to exist, the damage was so extensive. And his mind…his mind knew his physical form was giving out and Sam was ready to relinquish his link to this physical world. When I entered your brother, I experienced despair, and was nearly incapacitated by the feeling. Healing your brother involves more than just regenerating dead cells. I must also augment his mental healing.” 

The voice was too calm, too confident… 

“You’re fucking with his mind?! Get out! Now!” 

“Dean.” 

The single syllable of his name, detached from any trace of his brother, was too much. He moved without thinking, thrust his hands against Sam’s angel-possessed form in an ineffective shove. 

“Out!” 

Sam staggered back, shrinking into familiar contours. 

“Dean? Wha--” 

Dean fisted Sam’s shirt to keep him from toppling. 

“You okay, Sammy?” 

Confusion swirled in the hazel eyes. Sam’s eyes. 

“What’s happening, Dean? I feel…” 

“I think you got a little dizzy, Sammy. Here, sit down, maybe you’re dehydrated. I’ll get you something to drink.” 

“Okay…I feel so weird, like I had a mini-blackout or something. I can’t remember what I was doing…” 

As he walked to the bunker’s kitchen, Dean could feel his belief that he’d done the right thing crumble. He’d allowed this…shoved this possession down Sam’s throat without remembering the devastation it would inflict on his brother…his brother who’d endured it before. Twice. 

Dean had to tell Sam. Sam would hate him for it…and he should. Dean was owed the beat-down of his life. And he would take it. Because Sam would still be alive.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
